


Private Tutoring

by BurstEdge



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Maken-Ki!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Minori calls Lightning to her office for... personal matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureDarknessYugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/gifts).



Lighting couldn't understand it. What reason did Minori have to call her to her office? It wasn't like she had committed any offenses... sort of.

"Wonder what she called me for this time," she muttered as she reached the office. She opened the door and saw Minori sitting at her desk, as usual.

"Hello, Light," she said. "I'm sure you've been wondering why I've called you here."

"Yeah, I have," Lightning answered. "What did I do wrong?"

Minori chuckled. "Well, it's not a matter of what you did, but who."

"What the hell are you..." Lightning realized what she meant. "...Oh."

* * *

Lightning slept soundly in her bed, only to be awoken by a familiar sensation.

"Mmm... that feels good. I wonder who's doing it?" 

She lifted the covers to see Inaho sucking her dick from top to bottom.

"Morning, Light," she muffled, her mouth filled with the pinkette's girth.

Lightning sighed. "You like doing this to me every morning, don't you?"

Inaho responed by sucking her off some more.

* * *

"Uh... ugh... Lightning, couldn't you have waited until we got back to the dorm?" Haruko panted.

Lighting had Haruko up against a tree as she thrusted into her. "I would if didn't keep tempting me with those hips of yours."

Haruko blushed as she was railed into roughly. "Ugh, you're so insatiable!"

Lightning chuckled. "You think I'm bad, you should see my sister when she's horny."

Haruko groaned. "I don't even want to think about it."

* * *

 

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Lighting said as she thrusted into Himegami's tight ass in the change stall.

"I still can't believe you went through it," Himegami moaned as she felt her rear entrance get stretched out.

Lighting lifted the pigtailed blond's leg as she pounded her. 

"I like it when I have you like this," she said. "Makes me feel dominant."

"When aren't you dominant?" Himegami muttered.

* * *

 

"And that's not all," Minori said, breaking Lightning out of her reminiscence. "You were also eating out Chacha in the locker room, nailing Azuki in her maid uniform, nailing Kimi cosplaying as a catgirl, letting Uruchi suck you off on the rooftop, the threesome with Furan and Yuka in the student council room-"

Lightning's eyebrow twitched at the principal casually disclosing her sexual exploits. 

"And don't get me started on the orgy you and your sister had with-"

"STOP!" she shouted. "Just... stop. Please, for the love of God, stop."

Minori waved dismissively. "Alright, alright. Don't get tangled up in a knot."

"What did you call me here for?"

Minori stood up from her desk and began to strip down to her underwear, only to take that off as well.

"So what do you say, Light," Minori cooed. "Care to show me what you've got?"

Lightning said nothing as she walked up to the principal and plunged her length into her warm depths. Minori moaned in delight as she felt herself get stretched out from the inside.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped. "Now I see why the other girls are so into you."

Lightning smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Aki walked towards Minori's office with a lot of papers in her arms. She had something important to show her, and couldn't wait any longer to share the news.

"I hope she's not occupied," she said. 

Aki reached for the door handle, but stopped when she heard peculiar noises.

"That's so good... keep going, Light..."

"I never intended to stop."

The nurse blushed heavily upon hearing Lightning and Minori and contemplated on whether or not it was a good idea to interrupt them. She soon decided against it.

"I'll check up on her later," she said, walking away while blushing heavily.


End file.
